


A Drastic Turn of Events

by SophieTrancy



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Relationship(s), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieTrancy/pseuds/SophieTrancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People fall in love in mysterious ways. Danny would never fully understand how he fell for her, but he had and that was it. Danny had crossed the point of no return. Love makes us do crazy things. Rage, incoherent thoughts. How far would you go to protect the one you love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

   It was just another day in the office.

                On their way to the newest crime scene, Detective Danny Williams and Lieutenant-Commander Steve McGarrett were silent on the Camaro. Things between the two partners were cool, but receiving a new case, probably a homicide, wasn’t the best way to start off the week.

                Being a cop can take your mind off certain things, that’s for sure. Officers of the law don’t have much free time, one of the consequences of carrying a badge. That small piece of metal was actually very heavy. Danny and Steve arrived at the crime scene.

                Looking for the bright side, most people would think that living in Hawaii could make anything bearable. The only reason Danny was there was because of his daughter, Grace. That was something Danny and Steve did not have in common. Steve had been born and grew up here.

                It was all beautiful, no one could deny that. But Danny still hated the place. Danny had his own problems with water, dealing with all the sand in his hair, clothes, shoes and gun 24-7. In the beginning, it was only Grace’s home. Danny was there because of her. When Grace’s mom, Rachel, wanted to move back to the main land, Danno fought in court to have her custody and, when he won, even though he is a cop, they decided to stay. 

It was hard for Danny to take care of a child while being a cop. Even though most people would’ve found a new job, one less dangerous, Danny knew he couldn’t do that. He was starting to like it here.

                Since he was a kid, Danny wanted to be a cop. No matter where, he says to himself. Now, he had his dream job. He was a full time detective, in the Honolulu Police Department. Of course, there were some bumps in the road, but it was worth it. Danny had found a home in Five-O.

                Well, there were moments where he wanted to kill Steve, put a bullet through his flesh, make him see that he was too irrational. But he would trust his life to those three people. Danny learned to handle Steve’s twisted Navy SEAL way, also found himself mesmerized by Chin Ho’s actions towards his family.

                And then, there was Kono.

                Or Officer Kalakaua, as she likes to be called. It didn’t matter if she was the only girl on the team. Of all the girls on the island, Kono was the only one who has his attention. But there were so many things involving their day jobs…

                Because she was the only girl on the team, all three men had this instinct to protect her. Chin was her cousin, after all. Of course, they all had each other’s backs. It was a bond that came with time. You don’t leave one of your own behind. That’s just how Five-O does things.

                Throughout the cases, Kono proved to be stronger than anyone had expected. She was also simply so smart it’d make you uncomfortable. She was so beautiful it was almost distracting. Steve and Chin Ho (for obvious reasons) didn’t seem to have this kind of problems. Danny and Kono had spent a lot of time together on the field since Five-O was created. Even though Steve was Danny’s partner, Kono had become more than that. She was his first dear friend, like all of them were now.

                Truth to be told, since the task-force’s first day, there was this weird fuzzy feeling that would make the detective always cringe at the sight of Kono. Of course, it was unallowable. They were co-workers. They were Ohana, like the locals would say. Steve wouldn’t allow any kind of involvement. Chin Ho would kick his ass.

                He learned to live with it until it was almost forgotten. But not today, not in this case. It was there. All the time. From the moment he saw her talking to Duke about the crime, throughout the day, until they were back to the headquarters.

                “So, Kono” said Steve, bringing Danny back to the real world. He blinked a couple of times, taking in the scene surrounding him. It seemed pretty bad, considering the amazing amount of blood before him. The body had already been covered “what do we have here?”

                “So far, all we know is that the victim is a male, on his late thirties, no ID on the body. With his first impression, Max said the COD was a gunshot wound to the chest, but there are bruises everywhere on his arms and neck”

                “So, he got into a fight before he died?” said Steve, trying to connect the dots. Danny remained silent.

                “That’s what I think. He’s local, so we shouldn’t have a problem finding his ID. I’ll ask around the neighborhood”

                “Good, you do that. We’ll pay our dead victim a visit”


	2. Chapter Two

                “So, dead guy’s name is Xavier Makenly. Thirty-three years old, the system pulled out a record on the HPD data base. Turns out he’s answered for prostitution and drug dealing.”

                “No one near his house knew much about him, so I asked Kamekona about the vic. According to the big guy, our main suspect is Xavier’s boss, Jonathan Kalau, local, wanted for several crimes, never found” the picture showed up on screen from the iPad Chin was holding “he runs most of the luxury drug dealing, let’s put it this way, on Sand Island”

                “And get this” said Kono. Suddenly, Danny had every reason to pay attention “One of Kalau’s men was married. The girl does not have a record, but she had a couple of speed tickets on the past years that she didn’t pay. Her name is Whitney Makenly.”

                Then, everything made sense.

                “Wow, wow, wow, hold up, Makenly?” Came in Danny, now forcing his brain to work. This day was going to be very long, he already knew that “like our vic?”

                Kono nodded.

                “I’m guessing she doesn’t know his dead”

                “I’m guessing she didn’t even know what her husband was up to. He has at least four aliases the HPD knew about. Maybe he found a way to hide it from her. Maybe she knew it all.” Said Kono.

                “I say we pay her a visit” Chin said, coming in.

                “I say you’re right” Said McGarrett “Danny and I will go talk to Whitney, Chin and Kono, check the reports with Fong and Max. We’ll meet back in an hour.”

                “Got it, Boss”

              

* * *

 

                “I don’t understand” said the woman with a box of tissues “my husband was a good man. I don’t understand why someone would do this to him”

                Danny and Steve exchanged a look. The woman, Whitney, was still crying. Steve always sucked at this, seeing women cry. Not that Danny had cold blood for that, but back in Jersey, he had seen lots of things. He had been married once, unlike Steven. There were some useful things you could learn from women, after all.

                “Ma’am, we’re very sorry for your loss…” said Steve. Danny knew this wasn’t Steve’s favorite part, so he spoke before his partner could ruin it all.

                “And we know this is hard, but we were hoping we could ask you a couple of questions”

                “Sure…”

                “Ma’am, we believe your husband is involved in a prostitution scheme” by the look on Whitney’s face Danny was sure she didn’t know anything.

                “No, this is absurd. Xavier would never do such thing!”

                “Ma’am, Xavier was charged before with the same topics and he assumed full responsibility.”

                “I… never knew about this…”

                “Did you guys have any kind of issues? Issues that would make him go back to old habits?”

                “Everything was fine between us, but…” Whitney took a deep breath. Steve and Danny exchanged a look again. A look that said Xavier had a motive.

                “But what?”

                “Xavier was having trouble finding a new job. Things were getting pretty tense here”

                “Lemme guess, suddenly, things went back to normal?”

                “He said he had found a job with an old friend”

                “Any ideas who that friend might be?”

                “No, Xavier never said his name”

                “Was your husband anywhere unusual, considering this new job? Do you know where he went for work?”

                “On the North Shore”

                “Do you have any pictures of your husband? We’d like to have them.”

                “Sure”

                On the outside, on their way to the car, Danny and Steve remained silent, but not for long.

                “Do you believe her?”

                “I’m not sure, Danno. Call Kono and Chin, ask them to check the address the wife gave us, see if the reports are ready. I’ll decide when I check the place”

                “You think we might need back up in case we find Kalau?”

                “Though he’s wanted, we don’t have much on him. But if we find them, we’ll ask some questions”

                “Still didn’t answer my question” Danny said, waiting for Steve to unlock the car.

                “You’re the backup, Danno. You should know that by now”

                “I’m the backup…?” Danny sighed, getting in the car “I’m gonna get shot again, aren’t I?”


	3. Chapter Three

                “So Danny, turns out that address you got belongs to a guy named Tom Hanning. HPD is also looking for him for working with Kalau”

                “So, the wife didn’t know anything, but she was right, after all”

                “Guess you’re right. Reports said that Makenly got into a pretty good fight before he died. Guy was tough, he was shot before the fight happened, though we don’t know who he got into a fight with, there was no other DNA on the victim”

                “Should I be worried?” Danny said at the sound of Kono’s voice. Danny closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. This was getting harder, and they were at least twenty miles apart.

                “You should be just fine. I’ll have a first aid kit ready, just in case”

                “Thanks, babe. By the look on Steve’s face, I’m gonna need it”

                “Go get ‘em, Boss”

       

* * *

 

 

                With their guns ready, Steve and Danny knocked on the door. The building wasn’t exactly a house, it was bigger than that, but still seemed like a person could live in it.

                “Five-O, open up!”

                No answer. Danny went out for the back, finding the back door open. Danny walked in, heading straight to the front door, opening it from the inside. Steve followed his partner inside.

                “No sign of forced entry of any kind” said Danny, putting his gun away. Steve came back from checking the house, helping Danny check the living room.

                “These letters are from today, so someone was here to bring them in. There are breakfast dishes on the sink”

                “The bed is still undone, so someone slept in it”

                “Maybe Kalau is at his ‘work’” said Danny, putting things back where they belonged.

                “Well, we know that Xavier and Kalau use this house as a meet up spot. Until we know what they were up to this time, we can’t be sure what went down here. Maybe he used this house just to give an address to his new work. Maybe this house doesn’t even belong to Kalau”

                “Chin said that the house belongs to Tom Hanning, wanted for working with Kalau. Unfortunately, there’s no way to find out who our victim got into a fight with. Maybe it was with Tom, maybe some other guy”

                “So, Xavier reaches out to an old friend because he needs a job”

                “Finds out what his friend was up to…”

                “Tried to tell the cops…”

                “And Kalau, if not himself, sent someone to do the dirty work” Steve and Danny seemed satisfied, still looking around “According to Max, Xavier got into a fight after he was shot”.

                “Well, it proves our theory that he might have found something dirty about Kalau. Kalau felt threatened and beat him up, resulting on his death.”

                “Now, all we have to do is find him”

           

* * *

 

                In the car, Steve called Kono.

              “Hey boss, you’re on speaker phone”

                “So, the house was empty, letters belonging to Tom Hanning. There were clear signs that someone lives there.”

                “After we spoke to the wife, we found out that Xavier was involved in some business. Steve and I were thinking that maybe Xavier found out this wasn’t what Kalau told, threats to expose him and Kalau gets him killed”

                “Well, that wouldn’t be a surprise” said Chin “That’s just another of all the things Kalau is wanted for”

                “Everything seems to add up until now”

                “Yeah, but what could Kalau be possibly doing that would get Xavier killed?”

                “Well, Xavier served time for prostitution” Kono came in “Maybe he was really rehabilitated and didn’t want anything to deal with Kalau. For being an old friend, Xavier thinks he’s doing the right thing by contacting the HPD”

                “That’s a good theory, Kono, I’m buying it. See if you can find any address for Kalau, houses, maybe driving license, anything”

                “Got it”

                After Kono hung up, Steve turned to face Danny. The detective felt the eyes on him right away. Turning to Steve, his friend was trying to look at him and the road at the same time.

                “Keep your eyes forward, please? I don’t wanna die in my own car”

                “So this is how it’s gonna be?”

                “What?”

                “You’re not gonna tell me why you’ve been distracted all day?”

                “Distracted? When was I distracted?”

                “All the time! You barely focused on the case”

                “And how can you tell, Mr. Know-it-all?”

                “I know, okay? I know you enough to say. But I can’t read your mind, though I’d love that”

                “Yeah, well, you don’t have that super power yet, so I guess you won’t know”

                “So, you admit there’s something!”

                “Me? I didn’t say anything!”

                “Why can’t you tell me? You know I’m gonna find out”

                “Look, maybe I will. But not in the middle of a case!”


	4. Chapter Four

               Two days went by and the case was stuck. No new leads, nothing new to go on with. The news about the murder were cooling off and the HPD was considering in dropping the case, for there were other mysteries 5-0 had to focus on.

                That was the thought, until Danno got a call early in the morning. It was a Sunday, around six when his phone was crazily buzzing on the night stand. He growled, reaching for it, lazily. He cursed whoever was on the other side of the line, thinking it was probably just McGarrett, trying to lure him into some Sunday activity.

                “Look, Steve, it’s fucking six in the morning, I’m not going to…”

                “Cool off, tiger!” whoever was on the other side, soon got Danny to shut up. With every instinct on his body, he sat down on the bed, listening close. No one calls a cop on a Sunday morning “You should check the ID before picking up”

                “Who is this?”

                “Someone who holds the life of a person you love”

                 The first thing in his mind was Grace, but he soon remembered she was in the other room. He soon made his way there, seeing her safe and sound on her bed. Danny couldn’t think of anyone else, or at least not before it was too late.

                His phone biped before he could make any further questions. A picture.

                As soon as he opened the file, his jaw fell open. His stomach growled at the sight, the sour fluid up on his throat. Danny lost two minutes of just staring at his phone screen. It was so shocking and horrible he couldn’t move, he couldn’t swallow the saliva on his mouth, he couldn’t summon words to say.

                “If you want her back, drop the case. If you do, she’ll be back home in two days. If you don’t, she’ll be dead in 24 hours”

                “We’ll do whatever it takes to have her back, you know that, right? You son of a fucking bitch. I’ll do whatever it takes”

                “Oh, I’m counting on that, Mr. Williams”

                And then the line was cut. It took five seconds for Danny to dial Steve’s number. He picked up after a few brief moments.

                “Hey, bro! A little early for you…”

                “It’s my fault, Steve. It’s all on me”

                “Wait, hold on. Breathe, calm down. What’s going on?”

                “She’s gone, they took her”

                “Who took who? I’m not getting anything. Is Grace okay?’

                “Yeah, she’s fine. They’ve been watching us. 5-0 on Tom Hanning’s house was all a trap. They knew we’d be sent there”

                “Who knew, Danno? Who did they take?”

                “Kalau’s men” Danny exhaled briefly, hearing the door to Grace’s room open “Kono, Steve. They took Kono. She’s horribly bruised, man, it looks pretty ugly”

                “How do you know?”

                “Kalau just called me, he said that if we don’t drop the case against him, she’ll be dead”

                “He knows we’re not gonna drop it”

                “That means she only has 24 hours, if he keeps his word”

                “Send me the picture, I’ll send to it Max…”

                “Steve, we gotta do something fast. She can’t die, Steve. It’s all my fault”

                “How could this be your fault, Danny? It’s a coincidence”

                “No, it’s not! They’ve been keeping tabs on me ever since the beginning”

                “And how does that inflect on Kono being kidnapped?!”

                “The secret, Steve! To why I was distracted! It’s because of Kono, Steve. I love her”

                “The hell you’re talking about, Danny?” Danny didn’t listen, for he was trying to avoid Grace’s confused looks.

                “And they took her because she doesn’t know about it. And Chin is gonna kill me because I wasn’t there to save his cousin”

             

* * *

 

                Danny was freaking out the moment he walked in the HQ. Grace had made him explain what had happened or she would make a scene about going to school. He explained about Kono being kidnapped, not about the ‘being in love with her’ part. Grace called her mom, as she handed her father his things so he could get going.

                He kissed her forehead many times, not even looking at Rachel when she was at his door. He could feel the eyes of both his daughter and ex-wife as he got inside his car, turned on the serene and drove off.

                Steve was already there when Danny got in. Danny knew since they spoke earlier that morning that Steve would have a questioning ready for him, and he knew he had been right as soon he sat eyes on him.

                “You have some serious explaining to do, my friend”

                “Not now, Steve”

                “Danny, if Kalau knew about it, then he might know much more. I have to know too”

                Danny sighed, resting his hands on the computer at the center of the room.

                “I’m your friend, Danny. And regardless of your real feelings for Kono, I want her back just as much”

                Danny raised his eyes to look at his friend, knowing he was right. Steve knew he had the permission to ask then.

                “When did you know?”

                “Ever since the fake tsunami case” Danny sighed, resting against the table. Steve arched his brows “Don’t look at me like that, okay? I didn’t ask for a partner as hot as she is”

                “I thought I was your partner” Danny rolled his eyes “Now, I’m hurt”

                In the next thirty minutes, Danny poured his feelings out until there were no more secrets. The worst part was explaining it all to Chin, through the phone. But the craziest part was that Chin already knew it all, well, the loving part, at least.

                “You think I’m blind, Danny? I see the way you look at her”

                “I’m sorry, Chin…”

                “Hey, hey…” the voice came harsh through the speaker phone “It’s not your fault. Don’t let these thoughts get to your mind or they will cloud your judgment. If you really love her, get her back. That’s all you have to do”

                  _You make it sound so easy…_


	5. Chapter Five

 Danny had some answers ready to Chin Ho, but decided not to say anything. It would be better for Kono if they just got down to business. Steve set out a countdown on the computer and Danny stared at it for a few moments, until the numbers were burning his eyes and mind.

                “So, what do we know so far?”

                “Kalau took Kono. We have twenty-four hours to get her back”

                “We don’t know when the kidnapping happened, but we could try and figure it out. See if we can pick up any leads leading to where they took her”

                It wasn’t much but it was the best plan they had. Steve and Danny spent the next two hours looking at footage of Kono on the HQ, working on her office. As time went by, and Steve had to take a call, Danny closed his eyes for a second, missing her movement.

                He caught it just on time, rewinding the tape.

                “Hey, Steve…”

                Steve hung up the call without saying another word.

                “Found anything?”

                “Look here…” Danny pointed at the screen “Do you see that?”

                Steve took a good look. Beyond Kono’s usual clothes, hair, office, he saw nothing out of the ordinary.

                “No, what?”

                “Her phone, on her desk” Steve took a step closer “She ignores it twice before picking it up”

                “We both know how she is with unknown callers”

            “Yeah, but she  _picks it up_ ” Danny insisted “But there’s more” Steve payed more attention, looking over Danny’s shoulder. He then understood Danny’s point of view. The tape showed Konno yelling to the other person, than stopping, as if the other person had called her with many horrible names. 

                “Looks like she saw a ghost”

                “Do you think it was them?”

                “Who? Kalau?”

            “For all that we know, they had to do or say something to get her alone and distracted enough to kidnap her” Danny turned around “This is Kono we’re talking about, Steve, she wouldn’t give up without a fight, something was used against her”

                “That’s a theory, but still we have no idea where they lured her to” Danny turned to the screen.

                “Kalau called me around six this morning, Kono left around four” Danny typed non-stopping for a few seconds “If we’re lucky enough, the GPS of her phone is still on and…”

                As Danny pressed ‘enter’ a small red dot appeared on the screen. Danny closed his eyes for a second, trying to breathe. Relief washed over him. Only to get his back hit by Steve.

                “You’re a genius, Danno” Steve said, writing down the address to where the GPS was pointing “If Kono doesn’t take you, I think I just might. Sent this to Charlie, see if he can make out what she's saying, might give us a clue"

                Danny would’ve have replied to that, if he hadn’t been too eager to type and leave. 


	6. Chapter Six

There was no Kono. There was no one, in fact. It was ten in the morning, in a parking lot that only works at night. 

              Danny and Steve left the car, armed and ready. No one was around them.  The air was warm, as the sun took place high in the sky. Soon both spotted Kono's blue sedan. No one inside. Steve bent over, after putting his gun aside, looking in. 

              "The key's inside"

              Danny tried the passenger door and it was open. Despite the vest, he put his head inside, wearing gloves. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, of course, despite the fact that the owner had been kidnapped right there and no one saw anything. 

          "Everything seems in order with the car, at least" Steve said, taking his phone out. While driving, it buzzed but he couldn't pick up. Danny missed Steve's movement. Steve bent over, a white item on his hand when he stood again.

          "There is no Kono, Steve. Nothing to tell us where they took her!" Steve turned to look at him. 

          "I meant that there aren't any signs of struggle, that means Kono may not be harmed" Danny didn't like that word and the way Kono's name was in the same sentence. It made him shiver as if he was in Alaska "The parking lot has cameras, I’m gonna ask for a warrant now so we can have them" Danny said nothing, not realizing what Steve was holding "Considering you haven't realized yet, i don't think you saw what i found"

          Danny turned around, looking at Steve. Then to his hands. He held a phone. A white iPhone. Kono's iPhone. 

          Danny breathed out. Steve was right. He wasn't thinking straight. He was tense, blinded by hatred. They  _did_  have leads.

             "We'll find her, Danno"

          Back to headquarters, Danny and Steve parted ways. Danny pulled out the footage from those cameras while Steve talked once more with Charlie. Danny knew that, the more they asked the poor kid to do things, the longer it would take for them to get the results. Being short of one member, they were alone to do everything else. 

          Danny was impatient. He soon found the time he wanted from the footage, calling for Steve. They both watched as Kono parked, cut the engine, a white van arrived as she left her car. She spoke to someone; this person made her drop everything she had on her on the floor.

Danny then found his hands to be in fists. He watched as two guys treated Kono as if she was a doll, though they didn’t hurt her badly. He knew Kono was tough. He had seen her beaten up, getting shot… but she was still human. And he still felt horrible at seeing that.

                Kono got into a van and then she was gone. That’s the only movement captured by the camera. Danny breathed out, calling Steve, who still hadn’t shown up.

                “You still with Charlie?” he asked, as he typed on the computer board. He wasn’t as good with it as Chin, Kono or even Steve, but he wasn’t that bad either.

                “Yeah, why? You found anything?”

                “I’m with the camera and found the moment they took her”

                “Okay, sent it to Fong, I’ll help him the way I can” Danny pressed the ‘send’ bottom, watching as the filed left his screen “In the meantime, charge your phone, in case they make any source of contact”

                Danny knew Steve was right. For the first time since that morning, he sat down. His eyes were heavy, his body was tired. His mind, his head was pounding. He took his phone, connecting it to the computer. He sat by it.

                Danny had to laugh. Out of bitterness. Why had Kono believed in all of this? What could have Kalau said to make her run like that? She’s a cop, for fuck’s sake, how could she have been so reckless?

                 Well, if it was Grace, he would have done the same thing. It made Danny think. Kono and himself had nothing. Perhaps he was wrong. Kalau knew Danny was in love with her. But Kono had no idea. Had she?

                Danny had for so long pictured himself with Kono, he had made sure to hide it from everyone else. Not even Grace knew. Nor Steve.

                Kono had been his friend, his fake lover even. Now she was gone.

                The picture came back to his mind. Charlie had seen it. Even him, the guy who’s used to seeing this things, cringed. Danny saw it. Things were pretty bad for Kono, he knew that. Even though she went so willingly, Danny had a theory that, when she saw it was all a trap, she fought back.

                And the theory was confirmed when Fong said that the picture was legit. All those bruises on her face, neck and arms were real.

                His phone began to buzz on the computer board. He kicked himself out of his train of thought once he saw his daughter’s picture pop up. He cleared his throat, picking it up.

                “Hi, baby”

                “Have you found Kono, Danno?”

                “No, monkey, I haven’t. But Steve and I are working on it”

                Grace was silent for a while. Danny didn’t know what to say. Kono was her friend too. Kono had helped her pick a dress for the father and daughter dance, had been with Grace when he and Steve were trapped under the building. Kono meant something to Grace.

                “Promise, Danno, that you’ll find her”

                “I’ll do whatever it takes, monkey” Danny could picture his baby girl nodding to herself, as if to let the words sink in “I’m bringing her home, okay?”

                Danny would never allow that promise to be vacant. And that was when Steve walked in.

                “Tell me you have some good news, please”

                “That depends. I still have some things to do here, Fong will help me from his lab”

                Danny stood, to give Steve space. He turned up the volume of his phone, walking around a little. He found himself staring at her office. So, he pushed the door open. His feet were slow to take him to her chair. Every single second of those hours of footage came back to his mind, as he sat on her spot.

                On her desk, there was nothing. There was nothing to tell him anything. It was frustrating. Danny covered his face, resting his elbows on the wooden desk. His breath made a paper hit his arm. He took it in between his fingers. It was just a simple post-it. A yellow, small post-it glued on the desk.

                He read it once. Then, twice. By the fourth time, Danny stood from his place. The yellow post-it still in between his fingers. The words still burned his mind.

                _“E-mail – D”_

Could it be him?


	7. Chapter Seven

Danny reached for his phone, with no time to look at Steve. He entered his e-mail account, checking it for the first time since he woke up. He hadn’t thought about it. Steve was still typing, until his own phone buzzed. But Danny didn’t care.

                All he could do was stare at the name on the screen. Kono _had_ sent him an e-mail.

                “Danny?” Steve said, holding his own phone.

                “Hold on a sec”

                Danny opened the file, reading it as fast as he could. _04:37 a.m._

_‘Just in case this is a trap, are you okay? Grace? Got a call from Kalau, said you two weren’t fine. R u home?’_

Danny read it again before he turned to Steve. His partner said nothing, he just held his phone up for Danny to read it. And so he did. Once, twice. Maybe more. While silent, Steve spoke.

“Charlie said Kono sent you an e-mail”

“Just got it”

Danny handed him the phone.

                “He used you and Grace to get Kono to leave”

                “But why? It’s not like she should feel obliged to risk her life for me or whatever”

                “Yeah, but this is Kono. And we know how these things work, Danny”

                “Yeah, yeah, if she contacted anyone, I’d be dead”

                “And she believed it”

                Danny breathed out. He turned around, sliding his hands through his hair.

                “Tell me you have something we can use”

                “Charlie found the van had been reported stolen last night, but still no signs of it” Steve typed some more and the video from the camera came on the screen “We managed to find the name of two of the four guys on the video”

                “Was one of them Kalau?”

                Steve nodded, pointing at him on the screen.

                “Kalau himself showed up and looks like he didn’t try to cover his face. He knew we’d find out it was him, in the end”

                “Yeah, but still, this means nothing. We already knew it was him, this doesn’t lead us to their location”

                “I know, that’s why our best chance is they contacting us first”

                Danny sighed. He hated it so much when Steve was right. They had no leads, nothing to go from there. Still, Danny couldn’t sit back and wait. The clock was ticking against them and Danny couldn’t erase the memories of that stupid pictured from his mind. Knowing she wasn’t okay, probably needing medical care didn’t help, at all.

                “How much time do we have left?” Steve looked at the watch on his wrist.

                “Eighteen hours” Danny coughed, scratching his neck, causing himself some pain to clear his mind.

                “Okay, look, there has got to be something we can do, Steve”

                 Steve was about to speak when Danny’s phone ringed. No pictures popped up on the screen. His eyes flew to Steve’s, how nodded to him. Steve moved around the table, connecting the call tracer to Danny’s phone. All in a matter of seconds.

                With a final glance to the computer board, Danny took a deep breath, picking up.

                “You’re on speaker phone” Danny rested himself against the board, only to move back in delight and relief.

                “Danno…?” the whisper came as a cry, rushing through him in waves of coldness.

                 “Kono! Oh, my God, tell me you’re okay!” Steve didn’t raise his eyes to look at Danny, something he was thankful for. He probably looked ridiculous, but he couldn’t help it. Steve kept typing and Danny knew he needed more time.

                “Y-yes…” her voice cracked and Danny knew she had been crying. He also knew that they had to almost beat the whole crap out of her for this to happen “… I thought…”

                “We know, babe, we know everything. Are they…?”

                A crack sound came from the other end of the call, which made Danny scream. He felt frustration, above anything else.

                “Kono?! Kono!”

                “Calm down, lover boy” that son of a bitch’s voice came and Danny felt the urge to punch something. Steve rolled his eyes, knowing that Danny was not thinking straight. Steve couldn’t blame him, though “she’s okay, I’m keeping my promise”

                “Well, considering the picture you sent me, it’s safe to say it’s a miracle she’s even alive”

                “Tough chick we got here” Danny rolled his eyes. He could imagine Kalau right now, looking at a defenseless Kono.

                “Tell me about it” Danny saw Steve move, grabbing himself a piece of paper and a pencil. That made Danny feel unsettled.

                “So, are you keeping your promise, then?”

                “What promise?”

                “Drop the case, detective”

                “You should know that’s not going to happen”

                Kalau hung up. No other word came from him or Kono. Danny knew he shouldn’t have said he wouldn’t drop the case. Kalau believing they still had that as an option was one of the things keeping Kono alive. If Steve thought about it in the same way, he didn’t let it show.

                “Tell me you found the address”

                “Call the HPD, call for back up. I’ll contact Grover and see if he can meet us there with an S.W.A.T. team”

                Danny didn’t question him.


	8. Chapter Eight

Danny, Steve and half of the Honolulu Police Department were just outside the warehouse where the call had traced back to. The thought of this being another stupid prank from Kalau was constantly trying to get back inside Danny’s, and probably Steve’s mind. Danny couldn’t allow himself to think like that right now. He had to find Kono first.

                “So, what’s the plan?” asked the perimeter officer.

                “We’ll send two teams of six men, armed” Steve got into his Navy Seal state. Steve knew he couldn’t keep Danny on the outside. Chin Ho was on his way over to Sand Island and Danny would only calm down once Kono was in his arms and on her way to the nearest hospital “We’ll surround them. Do not fire or create crossed fire, our goal is to retrieve Officer Kalakaua”

                The man nodded, leaving to inform his men. Danny would be going with one of the teams, he was almost ready with putting on his vest. Steve was already done with it, watching as his partner struggled, but finished it too.

                “So, which team?” Steve felt forced to ask, though he thought he knew the answer.

                “Kalau”

                “Why?”

                “You’ll get her out safely, I know” Danny said, getting his gun “I’ll try to find him”

                “Danny…”

                “Just get her out, Steve” Danny said. He was too full of crap for one day. They had ten hours left and this was taking too much of their precious time. If they were wrong… “I don’t care what their goal is, if I can stop Kalau from leaving, that’s what I’m gonna do, okay? I promised Chin and Grace that I would bring Kono home. Will you, please, help me do that? Now more than ever?”

                Danny thought back to that awful morning. He couldn’t believe the sun was almost setting by now.

                Steve didn’t know what to say. That was Danny’s superpower. He could be a pain in his ass sometimes, but he loved unconditionally.  That was for sure.

                Steve watched as his partner left to walk in through the back door. When he heard the police officers, Steve gestured for his guys to do the same.

                

* * *

 

                Steve was the first to come out. Kono was alive and well, despite for her broken nose, cuts and gashes all over her arms and neck. She walked out, falling a little to the side, where Steve stood. An ambulance was waiting and they soon surrounded her with stupid medicines. She needed to ask a question.

                It was very good to see day light again, after being brought here in the middle of the night. She took a good look at where she was. She looked around her, seeing police cars, the S.W.A.T. team, the guns, the screams. But no Danno.

                She looked at Steve, who had two very careful eyes on her. He already knew what she was going to ask. He pointed back toward the warehouse.

                “Still inside”

                “Kalau is not here, he left after calling you” her voice was still a little raw from all the crying and screaming, but it felt good to know no one would hurt her for doing so.

                Five minutes later the team walked out. Danny wasn’t holding his gun anymore, but still wore the vest. There was a bleeding cut on his forehead, probably from a fight he had had with the dude he had just arrested.

                He left the guy with another officer, placing his sleeve over his face to measure the damage. It was just a simple cut. He cursed under his breath, he really liked that shirt.

                Then he saw her. Sitting in an ambulance, with a doctor trying to check her vital signs. Kono didn’t let him, though, as she stood up. Kono felt fine, not dizzy anymore, even though her face was hurting a little, with all the lights and sounds. Her head was pounding.

                  First, she walked towards him. Then, she ran. She ran as Danny opened his arms to take her in. Kono was already crying. This wasn’t like her, to be so damn emotional. But after all she had gone through; no one would judge her by it. She was so glad to see him, words still hadn’t been found to describe it.

                As his arms closed around her, Kono did the same with her legs around his waist, making him laugh. Danny would never let her fall. His hands held tightly to her clothes, as her hair fell all over his face. She hid her beaten face in his neck, smelling his perfume. It was like home. It felt like being on her bed, after a nice cup of tea.

                They had nothing, they were co-workers. But there had always been a spark there, and it never shone as bright as today, in that very second.

                “Kono, you alright?” with one hand, Danny started to put her strands of hair behind her ear, fixing it.

                “Yes, I am” she whispers and Danny finally breathes in relief, his arms closing in on her even more.

                “I’m so sorry, Kono. I don’t even know what to say” Danny whispered back, still on the same place, unaware of all the eyes on his back, including Steve’s “I’m so, so sorry...”

                Kono did what she had been dying to do. She finally found the perfect way to shut him up. And that required attaching her own lips to his. And when she did, his voice died in his throat, as his hand moved to hold her face in place.

                Danny laughed when everybody cheered. All the other officers, the S.W.A.T. Captain. Danny didn’t let her go as she kissed him again and again. Car horns cracked the silent air as they made jokes about Danny. Steve and Grover were in the back, clapping for the new couple.


	9. Chapter Nine

               After fifteen minutes on their way to the hospital, after a long discussion, after Kono being stitched up, after Chin Ho hugging his cousin, all three Five-O males sat down to listen to Kono’s version of the story.

                And it wasn’t pretty.

                Kono wasn’t interrupted, but she had to stop and think of the proper words so she wouldn’t scare anyone. None of the people in the room had to know what had really happened, how much she had truly suffered.

                But she knew, by the look on Danny’s face, that he didn’t believe her. Danny didn’t say anything though, as he simply stood by the bed, listening. He must have a reason, she thought. It didn’t really matter. Kono knew they would talk about it, sooner or later. And Kono also knew that Danny wouldn’t let her sleep alone in her house.

                She thought about going to sleep with Chin Ho, but, as Danny’s hand found hers, she thought twice. Chin Ho had to call their aunt, who had been going crazy, Steve gave them some privacy. Danny sat beside her, still holding her hand.

                “So…”

                “So…” Kono smiled at seeing Danny so speechless. It was not like him to be so quiet, especially when you know at least ten different lines he could use right now.

                “I was thinking…” Danny cleared his throat, still not sure of how to proceed. Kono went on for him.

                “Yes, I would love that” she said, with a smile.

                “I didn’t say anything yet”

                “You’re going to ask me if I would like to stay at your place tonight, so you can keep your eyes on me or…” she left the silence hanging in the air, her eyes deep on his “… you were going to finally officially ask me out”

                Danny had to laugh, knowing Kono was way better at this than him. She was the one with all the fancy words; he could only be direct, straight forward.

                “Well, I’ll ask you out when you’re recovered, as for now…” Danny kissed her hand “… It would ease my mind if you stayed with me tonight, you know…” Kono smiled, seeing Danny blush as he rested his burning forehead on her thigh “… so I can keep an eye on you”

                Kono smiled to herself, sure that she didn’t want to leave Danny uncomfortable. She dig her fingers into his hair, feeling how smooth it was.

                “You already know my answer, then”

             

* * *

 

                Danny parked the Camaro just outside his house. Rachel was already there with Grace. Steve got out of the car and helped Chin with Kono, grabbing her things from the hospital. Grace ran straight for Kono. Danny saw the look on Rachel’s face, but he chose to ignore it. Kono was home and he had kept his promise.

                Rachel left soon after hugging Kono. She wished her the best, got inside her car and drove away. Steve and Chin didn’t stay long either. Kono asked if she could have pizza, even though the nurse told her not to eat much.

                “I’m starving, the last meal I had was yesterday’s lunch”

                Kono and Grace went to Danny’s room so she could take a proper shower and get dressed in clothes he had given her. Grace seemed as if she would never let go of Kono again. Danny, Steve and Chin were in the living room. Danny had tried to talk further about Kalau, but Steve told him to relax to just be there for Kono, at least for that night.

                Danny couldn’t lie and say the idea didn’t sound awesome to his ears. When Kono came from his room, her hair wet, holding hands with Grace, Danny nodded, locking the door when Steve and Chin left.

                They ordered their pizza and decided which movie to watch while they waited. After a good dinner and a movie, Grace was out. Danny took her to her room, putting her down on the bed.

                As for Kono, she was exhausted. Things had been tough that day, she couldn’t lie. Every muscle in her body seemed made of jelly, and she knew Danny saw it too. So they went to bed. Well, they stared at each other in the first two minutes. It all was still too recent, too new, too good to be true.

                But Danny had his arm around her waist, her long fingers playing with his free hand. Kono felt safe, she felt fine. Even though she knew Danny wouldn’t stop until he found Kalau, she couldn’t help but feel extremely happy that he was there with her, at that very second.


	10. Chapter Ten

Six months later…

                “Are you sure we grabbed everything?”

                Kono smiled as she helped Grace with her things and the car. Danny locked the door to his place, walking to the driver’s side. Kono eyed him in that way only he knew the meaning. It meant that she had it covered.

                Danny sighed, sitting on the car. God, she was beautiful, she was too good to be true. Kono sat herself, buckling her seat belt. She sat her hand on his shoulder, soon climbing to his hair. Danny had grown to love that touch, for it came with a secret feeling that only Kono gave him.

                “I know you don’t like the beach, and I’m so thankful that you’re doing this…” she said, knowing Grace was listening “… but you have to calm down. Even if I forgot something, which I’m sure I didn’t, I know we’ll be just fine”

                Kono was right, she hadn’t forgotten anything. Their day at the beach had been the greatest. Danny wasn’t a fan of water, but he had learned that he could enjoy himself, despite his bad memories.

                Having the two girls he loved around surely helped him. By lunch time, Kono spread on the sand a towel, exposing all the food she had prepared. Their hairs were wet, so were their clothes, but that didn’t stop them from the having the best lunch ever.

                Kono and Danny hadn’t said the ‘L’ word yet, but it was clear they _really_ liked each other. Chin had been comprehensive, Steve, even though he wished them all the best, knew he couldn’t allow anything too _touchy_ while working. Kono still wasn’t back to full duty. She was every day at the HQ, but not with the guys.

                But today wasn’t a day to worry about those things. It was a beautiful Saturday, a day to forget about everything else.

                Back home, Danny watched as Kono carried Grace to her room. Danny would never understand why he was so damn lucky. It had taken him five years, but he finally had her all to himself, and that was all that mattered. He couldn’t turn back time, but he wouldn’t lose any other second.

                “What are you thinking about?” Kono asked, walking into the kitchen, where he was. Danny smiled as she placed her arms around his neck. They had already taken a shower, so they were ready for bed.

                “You, obviously” Kono smiled, hiding her face in his chest. She loved him. He loved her. It was so simple. Simple to the point they didn’t have to say it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was the end, guys. Maybe, in the future, I'll write a sequel, don't ignore the possibility.
> 
> Thank you for all the love, I hope you guys liked the story.
> 
> I'll see yall soon!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if you found any mistakes. Hope you liked it! :)


End file.
